


Confiscation

by Murf1307



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras screwed up on Valentine's Day, and Jehan takes issue with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confiscation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [textfromcourfeyrac's](http://textsfromcourfeyrac.tumblr.com) [Valentine's Day Livetext Party](http://textsfromcourfeyrac.tumblr.com/tagged/tfc-vday) and [its](http://textsfromcourfeyrac.tumblr.com/post/43150096162/looks-like-someone-figured-out-how-to-fight-his) [aftermath](http://textsfromcourfeyrac.tumblr.com/post/43278010276/lesson-learned-dont-fuck-with-jean-prouvaires).

“ENJOLRAS!!” 

It’s the screech that more than anything rouses Enjolras from his self-induced funk.  Jehan doesn’t raise his voice much, so when he does, it grabs Enjolras’s attention right away.

Jehan marches into his room, looking absolutely livid.  ” _What have you done._ ”

“I —”

“What the  _fuck_  have you done, Enjolras?!”

That shuts Enjolras up entirely.  Jehan never curses.  Ever.  It goes against essentially every facet of his personality, and hearing him say ‘fuck’ is like hearing his mother say it — it shocks him into silence.

“You made Valentines for everyone  _except_  Grantaire?  What were you  _thinking_?”

Enjolras looks away.  ”I don’t know,” he admits, though it’s not exactly honest.

“And then you called him  _worthless?!_ ”

“Please stop.”  Enjolras scrubs his forehead with his hand.  ”I — I didn’t mean it.”

“Well, how’s  _he_ supposed to know that?  After all, you didn’t give him a Valentine, and all of your Valentines said the same thing — ‘I value your importance.’  And then you called him worthless because you were having one of your stupid fights; how else were you expecting him to react?  What was he supposed to think?!”  Jehan still looks furious, his hands balled into fists and his hair still disheveled from sleep.  He’d obviously gotten up and come over here first thing this morning.

“I don’t know,” Enjolras admits, subdued.  ”I’m sorry?  Is he…is he all right?”

Jehan starts laughing, an almost hysteric sound.  ”All right?   _All right_ , Enjolras?  You have the nerve to ask me if he’s  _all right_  after you pulled a stunt like that?”

“What am I supposed to do?!” Enjolras growls, standing up rapidly, getting in Jehan’s face.

Jehan doesn’t back down.  Jehan is one of the few people who really isn’t afraid of fighting with Enjolras, the others being Combeferre, Eponine, and Cosette.  But Jehan doesn’t usually initiate conflict, and Enjolras has never seen him this angry.

“You’re going to give me your flashy Robespierre book, firstly,” Jehan says.  He pauses.  ”No, you’re going to give me both of your Robespierre books, and you don’t get them back until you’ve made up with Grantaire.”

Enjolras stiffens idignantly, but Jehan’s anger has turned cold and calm.  He won’t be moved on this, and Enjolras knows a losing batter when he sees one.

“Fine,” he says, and grabs the books from their spaces on his shelf and nightstand, and hands them to Jehan.

Jehan smiles, and his smile is cold and almost cruel.  ”Good.”

Then Jehan leaves the room as he’d come, the sway in his walk just a little more triumphant.

Enjolras does not collapse melodramatically onto the bed.

(Melodramatically is a relative term.)


End file.
